


If the loser smiles, the winner loses the taste of victory.

by Kofaros



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Good Death Eaters, Good Fenrir Greyback, M/M, Marauders Bashing, No Horcruxes, Sane Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kofaros/pseuds/Kofaros
Summary: Severus desperate to find happiness in life. After the Marauders prank in his fifth year, he never made up with his only friend. But was Lily really his friend? Why had he never thought about it more thoroughly? He had such an opportunity when he was found by Regulus, who was walking in the woods. Perhaps with the help of a quiet and quirky Slytherin, Severus would still find the happiness that he desperately desires.
Relationships: Bartemius Crouch Jr./Augustus Rookwood, Regulus Black & Severus Snape, Tom Riddle/Severus Snape
Comments: 7
Kudos: 245





	1. walk

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If the loser smiles, the winner loses the taste of victory.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084623) by [Kofaros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kofaros/pseuds/Kofaros). 



> English is not my language at all so read at your own risk.

Severus slid down a tree trunk in the forest, exhausted. Severus slid down a tree trunk in the forest, exhausted. He was never able to get Lily's forgiveness. His only friend left him. Of course, he insulted her but she laughed at him as much as Potter. How could she? He tried not to think about it. But thoughts themselves jumped to his humiliation. _This was his spell._ Bloody Potter stole his Potions textbook. Thank Merlin, there was only one spell, but it was _his_.

Constant humiliation, ridicule, a werewolf, a fight with Lily. Things only got worse. He just returned from the cemetery. From mom's grave. She has been dead for several years but the pain is still fresh. If not for his father, she would have survived. But he undermined her poor health. Why didn't she just leave him? Of course, she was kicked out of the family but still. She and Severus would have managed somehow.

The teen hugged his knees. He's so tired of everything. Why couldn't anyone understand him? What did he do?

-Sev?

Severus jumped. Regulus? What he?..

Regulus was a year younger. The younger brother of Sirius Black. Always quiet and buried in books. But he always calmed the Slytherins when they were pissed off by the Gryffindors, always helped with their studies and just listened if someone needed to talk. He was always in school uniform or robes. 

The teenager in front of Severus was in Muggle jeans and a sweater, with a backpack over his shoulder. The pureblood Regulus Black looked like a Muggle guy walking through the woods.

-Regulus? - He shrugged one shoulder. - Why are you here? In this clothes?

-I'm walking.

Regulus flopped down next to Severus. The latter relaxed somewhat. It was always calm with Reggie. He could even be called a friend if he made friends with someone. Severus didn't remember Regulus hanging out with anyone other than Barty. And Barty looked more like Regulus's younger brother than a friend.

-What's the matter? Are you from the cemetery? Or because of Lily?

-Both,- Severus replied dully. - Lily will never forgive me

Regulus said nothing. Severus was grateful for that. He was repeatedly told to stop communicating with Lily. But he just couldn't. He didn't know what to do. On the one hand, Lily. But on the other, Slytherin. They say the current Lord Slytherin is a powerful wizard. Although the Gryffindors and Dumbledore described him as a real monster. But that's what they said about all Slytherins. Lord Slytherin gathered people to strengthen his position and begin to fight for the best protection for the wizards. For kids. Severus instinctively squeezed his right hand where his father's hand had only recently left bruises.

Regulus leaned against a tree.

-The Blacks have a distant relative, Pandora. No one speaks to her, not even Sirius. It is forbidden. I've always talked to her. - Severus widened his eyes. - It can be called an rebellion. What will you share?

Severus looked into the distance.

-I can't forgive Lily. She knows what my life is like. And she laughed anyway. She knows it was _my_ spell. But she has been my only friend for so long that I cannot let her go. But seeing her laugh at Potter's prank ...

Regulus's eyes narrowed. Severus noticed just now that they were much lighter than Sirius's. Almost white.

-They did something.

Severus grimaced, opening his mouth, but the words didn't come out. Reggie nodded.

-Vow. Dumbledore?

Severus nodded, sitting up straighter. Reggie is always with books. He might have known something.

-What can you tell me?

Snape thought. He considered the words carefully.

-Dumbledore said I owe Potter. That he saved me. He was not saving me but two of his friends. Said to be silent about it. Otherwise I would have been excluded, not them.

Regulus rubbed his cheek as he thought.

-Lupin werewolf. Don't be surprised, it's kind of obvious. This is the point. - Severus nodded at that. - Hmm. You didn't know and Potter intervened. So something happened because of Sirius? - Nod.

Reggie bit his lip.

-Life debt that's what Dumbledore was talking about. But you took an vow of silence. Technically you saved both Potter and his friends. Plus, - Regulus frowned, - I think Dumbledore is up to something. The oath of silence was illegal. Such vows are very dangerous. Especially if you choose the wrong words. You can try to cancel both.

-How? - Severus asked immediately.

-Repeat after me. I, Severus Tobias Snape, ask Lady Magic to release me from all vows imposed on me by others or taken under pressure from others.

Severus repeated word for word. His left wrist warmed for a second. He exhaled, feeling a burning sensation in his tongue. He tried to talk about the werewolf. And then he laid it all out for Reggie. The boy nodded thoughtfully.

-But Lily should have known, no? Sev, you noticed that I have no friends although I speak to many? - He nodded. He was always interested in this moment. - This is because I prefer either acquaintances or family or real friends. I have many acquaintances. My family is Barty, Pandora and Arcturus. But I have no friends. If I were you, Lily would be my acquaintance.

Severus furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Regulus did not mention his parents and brother. But why would Lily be just acquaintances?

-You introduced her to the world of magic, Severus. You was also her first friend. You always supported her, helped with her lessons. But she pays no attention to your bruises, to the strange silence about Lupin, laughing at the prank, knowing that Potter is using your spell. She now has a bunch of friends, fans and perspectives. She takes you for granted.

Severus swallowed. Regulus was right. Lily was increasingly condescending to him. Like some kind of pet. But she always ran to him for help if she had problems with lessons. He exhaled.

-Why didn't you communicate with people from other houses? There are those who do not differentiate between houses. Because of Lily?

And there is. Severus assured himself that only Lily would be his friend. He is awkward, thin, with greasy hair from potions. His way to the Death Eaters, whom the Gryffindors spoke of with fear and despite. Especially Sirius Black. He screamed that his whole family was there.

-You ... the Death Eaters that everyone is talking about... - Severus was not sure how to voice it.

-Not what it looks like. If they are scary then other do not particularly meddle in their business. - Regulus looked up at the sky. - They want to keep the wizarding world of Britain safe from Muggles. This is understandable, because Hogwarts was once built for this purpose. But this was forgotten. What do you think of your mom, Sev?

-She was very soft. Not like most purebloods. She loved my father too much, although he did not deserve it. In part, I now understand why her family...

Reggie looked him in the eye. Severus was surprised to see the blue spark on the iris of his right eye.

-But she chose that, right? And followed the choice to the end. Therefore, she was stronger than you think.

Severus hadn't thought about it. Although he never considered his mother weak. Health possibly, but not spirit. Maybe that's why Tobias once fell in love with her?

-Don't you think to make a choice?

Choice. Severus swallowed. Leave Lily? Or become strong like his mom? After all, she left the family that she loved so much. To live her own way.  
____________________________________________________

They went to Gringotts. Reggie said he would pay for everything. Severus wasn't sure what he was talking about. He didn't want to be in debt, but Regulus just shook his head. Snape swallowed a lump in his throat. He had the feeling that his fate was now being decided.

The goblins had a special potion that completely removes someone's blood from the body. Father, mother, another relative. Severus immediately named his father. After the potion, his appearance changed instantly. A straight nose, smooth milky skin, silky hair that has grown to the shoulder blades, dark blue eyes. Reggie also asked the goblins for a ancestral test for him. Severus hadn't even heard of that.

Severus Octavian Ravenclaw Prince

Mother: Eileen Snape formerly Prince

Talents:

Potions \ Air Magic \ Legilimency \ Occlumency

Bloodline:

Prince - Heir \ Ravenclaw - Lord

Relation:

Slytherin - one branch, divided 304 years ago into Prince and Gaunt

Vault:

107 \ 207 \ 598

Property:

Ravenclaw Castle

-How is this possible? - he muttered.

Reggie examined his test closely.

-Your mother could have been expelled, but you are clearly not. Perhaps they don't even know about you. As for Ravenclaw. - He looked at the goblin with them. - Does the current Lord Prince know?

-Well, such tests are rarely taken, - said the goblin, looking over the notes. - It looks like the Ravenclaw inheritance stopped three hundred years ago. It followed the maternal line. Through your grandmother, Lord Ravenclaw, I believe, although only males may be heirs. Technically, you are a Lord, but some things will become available to you only after the age of majority. For example, the right to sit on the Wizengamot session. Although you can designate a trusted person who will do this on your behalf.

-598 the vault was opened by your mom? Severus nodded. - Move everything to 207 for comfort. Hmm. Does the Lord Prince know about Severus?

The goblin tapped his chin with a feather.

-Not sure. As far as I know, apart from him and his wife, there is no one left of the Princes. This may be why he didn't remove Lord Ravenclaw from the family.

Reggie narrowed his eyes thoughtfully.

-Technically, underage wizards should have magical guardians. If Eileen Prince is dead, then Severus' guardian is the Headmaster of Hogwarts?

Severus jumped up.

\- This old one? .. - He coughed. The goblin chuckled.

-This is true. He automatically becomes the guardian of students who do not have any.

-Contact with the Prince family will take time, - drawled Regulus, narrowing his eyes. - Dumbledore made Severus take an illegal oath, can that be used?

The goblin grinned at once.

-Then he is not worthy of the title of guardian. Was there anything else?

-Domestic abuse, - Severus said immediately. - If he does not know about it, then he has all the more failed as a guardian.

The goblins tested him medically and wrote down everything. Reggie also paid for the treatment of old fractures.

-You can ask the magic to relieve you of Dumbledore's guardianship, - the goblin said- He usually uses guardianship to keep track of students in the summer. He can track their location. He won't feel cancellation.

Severus did so immediately. Regulus looked at his test again.

-The title of Lord gives you the right to be left without a guardian now, but you are still underage. Dumbledore could use the fact that Tobias is your Muggle guardian, but then abuse will surface. Tobias will be deprived of parental rights.

-Then they'll send me to the orphanage, - Severus said. It didn't scare him, though. He is already sixteen.

-You will be with me for now, - said Regulus. - We're going to Arcturus. It's time for me to talk to him.  
_______________________________________________________

The Black family was one of the most powerful and ancient pureblood families in Britain. Their decisions have always carried weight, even among the same purebloods. But the family itself had its own hierarchy. The head of the family was Lord Black, Arcturus Black. Wise, powerful, cold-blooded. _His words are the law in the family._ Not just among the Blacks really.

Regulus was the youngest son of his parents, but he bore the name of his grandfather. They were similar in appearance and nature. Arcturus named him as his heir. _This was not discussed._ Usually the eldest son of the family was considered the crown Lord, rarely someone else was chosen. But Reggie became the heir when he was not even three. Sirius did not yet stand out so much from the rest of the Blacks. But Arcturus didn't even look his way when he just said it as fact. _The heir is Regulus._

When Sirius joined Gryffindor, the family rejoiced at Arcturus's decision. Sirius was still heir to his parents, but not the Blacks. Now Sirius generally fled to the Potters, so his parents turned out to be from him, rejoicing in their youngest son.

Reggie didn't care. _Nothing has changed for him._ He spoke to Pandora, which was a rebellion. Studied the Muggle world, which was a betrayal. He knew what Arcturus knew. Grandfather saw him buying Muggle sweets once. Said nothing about it. But he raised an eyebrow knowingly, making Reggie shrug in embarrassment, hiding the chocolate in his pockets.

Reggie walked for hours. Since childhood. Parents were not as perfect as they wanted to seem, since they did not know about it. As a little boy, Regulus collected his children's backpack while they were away, told Kreacher to keep quiet about it and left to investigate. He liked just looking at the places around him. The first couple of times he was noticed by those concerned about the absence of an accompanying Muggle with him, but then it abruptly stopped. As he grew a little older, Regulus realized that Arcturus had cast a spell on him to avoid unnecessary attention.

So Reggie continued. He studied books that attracted attention. Explored the world around. But he never really talked about it with his grandfather. They discussed books, news, and sometimes what they saw on their travels. Now it's time for them to talk.

Arcturus put his papers aside as Regulus walked into his office, throwing off his backpack. The teenager sat down in a chair across from his grandfather's desk.

-Have you been out for a walk? - Reggie nodded. - Will you tell?

Regulus told him about Severus's situation. Arcturus stroked his beard thoughtfully.

-I know Octavian Prince. And I remember that his daughter ran away from home. He never mentioned his grandson. I will contact him.

-That got me thinking about Dumbledore, - Reggie remarked. - Werewolf. Why suddenly? Lupin owes him everything now. How convenient it is when werewolves are drawn to the Dark Lord.

-Slytherin with an vow, - Lord Black nodded. - How convenient it’s when he’s so obviously pulled into the Death Eaters.

They looked at each other knowingly. Both have heard rumors of the dark side. Regulus has newspaper clippings on the walls of his room. _The parents do not ask questions and leave him while he leaves to rebel._ They both know rumors are rumors. Orion and Walburga don't know what's behind the rumors. Bellatrix doesn't say much about it, but Regulus _sees_ lies when she repeats the rumors. Arcturus _hears_ lies as dark mages repeat rumors in the Ministry.

Behind a veil there is a mystery. Which Albus Dumbledore doesn't know. Arcturus and Regulus stand aside as they watch.

-Sirius, - Reggie says. - A light wizard from a dark family. More convenient than the two combined.

-Must and easy to throw out, - Arcturus chuckles.

As a child, Regulus still considered Sirius to be an older brother. But he stopped even before Sirius entered Gryffindor. Which of the two is weak? The idiot is completely in the web, where he himself jumped headlong.

Dumbledore is up to something. This is a very long game. But something is not going according to plan, obviously. Otherwise, the rumors would not be rumors.

-It's time to get it done, - says Arcturus.

He never had a great love of family. You don't have to love your relatives. They didn't give a reason. They are not sure why they gave Regulus his name. But it _fitting._ Arcturus always noticed him. And then he noticed how the kid collects a small backpack, sticking out his tongue from zeal, and goes to investigate. It was just a home then, but it was a real adventure for such a small toddler who had barely learned to walk properly. Then Arcturus understood the reason why he was looking at him. _Arcturus named Regulus as his heir that day._

Arcturus and Regulus are similar. The boy is a proud and silent wolf, with the venom of a snake and the grace of a cat. True Black. Arcturus does not care about relatives, his son and daughter-in-law make him laugh, and the eldest grandson never existed. There is only Arcturus and Regulus. _Reggie his._ Naturally, Lord Black will not let others prevent the boy in his desires. Explore the world, eat sweets by the fountain, walk around in Muggle clothes. It didn't change the essence of Reggie. He was still the next Lord Black. It's just time to remind about it.  
_________________________________________________

Reggie buys Severus normal Muggle clothes and robes, though Severus tries to deny.

-Become a Potions Master, open a business, you will give it back then.

It sounded good. Severus really thought about it. He will return everything to Regulus, of which he swears to himself. Then Regulus takes him to his home. Severus remembered Sirius's lamentations about how dark and soaked in the dark magic his house was, even that Regulus had newspaper clippings in his room about the business of the Dark Lord. But Reggie takes him to _his_ home.

House of Arcturus. Two-storied mansion with an attic, on a mountain with a beautiful view. The house is light, it smells of pine needles and coffee. The attic is wholly owned by Reggie. The house has a huge library, where Regulus spends the night right by the fireplace. There are two huge pillows and three plaids. The kitchen has a separate shelf for sweets. This is the home of Arcturus and Regulus.

And Lord Black. Noble, stately, calm. With light eyes like Regulus. He holds the First Class Order of Merlin. Sirius thought, _for a pile of money_ that was donated to the Ministry by Arcturus. Severus takes one glance to feel the magic bubbling like lava in a volcano. _Sirius knew nothing at all._

Reggie showed Severus his room. Then he talked about suspicions about Dumbledore. It made sense. Now it did. Why else would Dumbledore have a werewolf and a Slytherin under his thumb? Sirius is definitely an idiot. The words about the Dark Lord made Severus think. Only Dumbledore spoke of his appearance. Red eyes, serpentine features. But the Dark Lord himself was never seen. And the attacks of the Death Eaters were kind of fuzzy. Severus had to admit if he hadn't pointed it out to Reggie he wouldn't have noticed. This made him take a fresh look at his companion. Regulus was not at all stupid, weak, or dependent on his parents. He was just the opposite of that.


	2. family

Severus let out a soft breath, trying not to get nervous. Princes were in Arcturus's living room. His grandparents. Severus smoothed his shirt down, not knowing where to put his hands. He never really thought about his mom's family. They kicked her out, dot. Severus didn’t understand it at first, then he got angry, then he understood. But he never really thought about them. He decided that they didn't care about his mother and about him. But now they were in the next room.

Severus tightened his ponytail, still amazed at the softness of his hair, and entered the living room. Only to find herself in the strong arms of a woman with blue eyes. He knew at once that this was Severina Prince. _His grandmother._ She silently held him in her arms, while she could hardly hold back tears. The man with dark eyes and gray hair exhaled. Octavian Prince. Severina finally released him and led him to the sofa, on which they sat down. Octavian sat down in a chair and Arcturus silently left the living room. Severina took a deep breath.

-Arcturus told us everything, - she said. - Eileen... - She sighed. - Eileen didn’t contact us anymore after her runaway. We hoped that she would change her mind. But she was always extremely stubborn. She never gave up on her decisions. _Just like her father._

Octavian winced.

-We didn't know about you, - he said. - If not for Arcturus...

-It was Regulus, - Severus admitted. - He asked the goblins for a ancestral test for me.

-A smart boy, - his grandfather nodded. - Severina had girls in her family more often, so the title of Ravenclaw remained unclaimed. - Octavian rubbed his face with his palms. -  
Magic even gave you my name.

\- Severus, - his grandmother smiled weakly. - Eileen gave you the masculine form of my name. Even after everything.

Severus squeezed her hand. He didn't think they still loved his mom. Octavian frowned at the parchment on the table.

-I don't know what Eileen found in that Muggle. But that was her choice. You... - He licked his lips. - Since you got rid of his blood, are you ready to leave him, right?

-Of course, - Severus said immediately. - That's why I'm with Reggie and his grandfather.

-Such a couple, - Severina chuckled. - I've always wondered why Arcturus singles out only him. But now...

Princes looked at each other grimly.

-Dumbledore will pay, - Octavian said. - We want to take you with us, Severus. Eileen made her choice, but it was not yours.

Severus swallowed. He now had a grandparents. And Regulus, obviously. Who has already looked into the room. Severus smiled at him and Reggie slid inside. Severuna immediately hugged him. Octavian nodded to him.

-Thanks, Regulus.

He shrugged one shoulder, sitting down in a chair.

-You're related to Slytherin, - he said immediately.

-We know, - the Lord Prince nodded. - We found out the truth not so long ago. But we are a neutral family, so we don't do anything about it. But Arcturus spoke about your suspicions.

-I don't know about the Dark Lord, - Reggie said thoughtfully. - But Dumbledore is preparing for war.

Severus frowned.

-It always bothered me. Why is that?

Severina tapped her chin with her finger.

-You know, we investigated our familys when we found out. The Dark Lord is the last of the Gaunts, the descendants of Slytherin. He studied at Hogwarts when Dumbledore was already teaching there. And he was already strong then. 

Severina's eyes narrowed as Regulus's gaze shifted to the fireplace. The teenager's right eye seemed to be bluer. Reggie blinked his eyes back to the rest of the people in the room.

-The Blacks have many talents, - Severina said slowly. - They say the Black family is crazy. But this is often the result of mixing a lot of magic. The gift of divination?

-Among other things, - Reggie nodded. - Dumbledore has always seemed fake to me. There are too many perfect things in one person. He defeated Grindelwald. He decided to defeat the new Dark Lord.

Octavian snapped his fingers.

-But he is inferior to him in strength. That's it. He _thinks_ the Dark Lord is gathering an army for the war. But Dumbledore does it _purposefully_. That's what a werewolf is for. Spy and recruiter. That's why Severus's oath. A spy among the Slytherins. Or just a lever for pressure. That's why Sirius Black, right?

-He will be disappointed, - Regulus chuckled. - Arcturus will take care of the Blacks. What about you?

Severina leaned back on the sofa.

-Blacks and Princes will become completely neutral. As for Slytherin, hmm. If these are really just rumors, we can talk to this Dark Lord, though not literally join in. It is worth looking at his actions. What are Dumbledore's pawns called there? Marauders?

Regulus and Severus snorted. Appropriate name.

-You and Arcturus would like to have some fun?  
_________________________________________________

Princes gave Regulus several rare books for his help. They took Severus to their home. The mansion was larger than Arcturus's, but also very warm and pleasant. Eileen said she missed him. Octavian arranged a reburial. Now Severus's mother rested in the family cemetery under the name Prince. Tobias was sent to prison and deprived of parental rights. Princes became the Severus family.

Severus himself was euphoric. In a few days he got rid of his father, his unpleasant appearance, found a home, family and comrade. Reggie himself completely moved in with his grandfather, obviously.

-Orion and Walburga can't see beyond their noses, - Severina muttered at that. - They didn't even understand the truth about the rumors. They push their son to the murderers, honestly.

Regulus cut his hair short and was now just smoothing his hair back. He wore a black scorpion-earring in his right ear and a small enchanted waist bag. And at the end of summer he returned with a burn scar on his right cheek and a backpack full of vegetables. Severus's eyebrows almost jump above his hair.

He was already used to the pureblood discipline in Slytherin. Purity of blood, eternal composure, magnificent appearance, exquisite manners. Reggie had it all, but there was something else. He was radically different from Sirius. Sirius was just a rebel without a gram of common sense. But Regulus was _free_. He never forgot who he was, but he always did what he wanted.

Severus remembered the Slytherins' conversations about the Blacks and purebloods in general. Judging by such stories, Arcturus should have appointed his son the heir, and Regulus shouldbe expelled at least. But Lord Black named the heir only once. Regulus. This made the young Prince wonder how things really were in the Black family.

Princes were a pureblood, old and respected family. Of course, they made it known that they had an heir. Lucius and Narcissa immediately rushed into their house, grabbing Severus in their arms and demanding an explanation. He told the truth, omitting the rumor and kinship with Slytherin.

-Regulus is great,- Narcissa nodded. - So you are now heir Princes and Lord Ravenclaw. Incredible.

-Grandpa is my proxy now, - Severus said. - I am still a underage. This will shock Dumbledore.

-That's right, - Lucius chuckled. - Princes never took sides. - The blond frowned slightly. - You too now?

-Yes, - Severus said firmly. - Although I will be familiar with many, right?

-Of course, - Narcissa confirmed. - Purebloods families always keep in touch in one way or another. Real purebloods, I mean.

-Dumbledore will want to take advantage of this, - said Malfoy.- But Potter should have felt the cancellation of the vow, no?

-Reggie's not sure, - Severus frowned. - Potter is pureblood, so he should understand. But he was never interested in studying, right?

-That's right, - Narcissa nodded. - He might not have noticed. In any case, now you will be surrounded by Slytherins even more. But...

Severus guessed what she wanted to ask.

-Lily, huh? - The girl nodded. - Regulus and I talked about it. Honestly, before talking to him, I would have run after her. But not now. She thinks of me as some kind of pet, obviously. Plus... It's like the situation of Mom and Tobias. But my mother loved him, and I don't love Lily. Loved like a sister, but sisters and friends don't do things like this.

Narcissa squeezed his hand. Lucius folded his arms over his chest.

-They have to answer.

Severus cheered up.

-About that.  
_____________________________________________

On the train, Severus sat with Regulus, Barty and Mulciber. Barty kept touching his brother's earring. Severus noticed the boots on Reggie's legs, but said nothing. Another surprise awaits the students soon. After about half the way, Lily looked into the compartment.

-Severus, - she said a little coolly. - Can we talk? About your father?

-Nothing to talk about, - Severus said flatly. - If that's all, then leave.

Lily frowned but left. Malsiber snorted disdainfully. They weren't bothered anymore.

There was a furor at school, of course. The word spread quickly. Severus was now constantly surrounded by Slytherins, as students from pureblood families kept in groups. They began to look at him with interest because of his new appearance. He didn't even look at Lily. Severus was hurt by her betrayal, but now he looked at the world with new eyes. Lily never even appreciated him, what to say about some kind of love?

The Marauders scowled at him, but had no time to do anything. Just a couple of days after the start of the school year, Sirius Black, with his howl, alarmed the entire Gryffindor tower. His hair turned brown and his magic level decreased.

Arcturus Black delivered the verdict. Only Arcturus himself and Regulus were now considered Blacks. Everyone who was expelled from the family, like Sirius or Andromeda, lost their family magic. In the case of Andromeda, this also befell her daughter. Everyone who moved to another family, like Narcissa and Bellatrix, lost their Black status. Orion and Walburga retained only their surname, their home and personal finances. All of them and their kindred families have lost the thread of kinship with the Blacks. No one else could inherit the magic or fortune of the Blacks except Regulus and his heirs.

This shocked almost the entire magical world. This is the first time a pureblood has punished his own family. And that was exactly the punishment. Of course, Dumbledore tried to figure out what was going on. Only for Arcturus to come to school in person and in an icy tone told him _do not poke his nose into other people's business_ What would happen to Sirius did not bother him. Arcturus never even gave him a second look.

_\- Regulus will always be my only successor._

Never mind that Regulus wore short hair, unlike most purebloods. He wore semi-Maggle clothes. Sometimes he skipped classes, reading in some quiet corner. He got a crow, which from time to time brought him packages containing notes, some souvenirs and _vegetables_. The last time him was sent a reduced by magic peach tree, which Reggie had planted right in his bedroom, and from which Barty stole the fruit. 

Albus tried to stand up for Sirius, reminding Arcturus that he was his oldest grandson. It would be better if he did it not in a great hall.

- _It_ doesn't bother me. Blacks don't need upstarts. As I remember, his uncle financially supported him after his escape, and the Potters treat him like a son. He no longer has the Black magic that he hates so much. In addition, this is a chance for him to start talking again with Andromeda, his beloved cousin, with whom he never spoke after her exile. _He should be happy that his dreams have come true._

Naturally, Sirius was looked at with a bit of contempt. He was just talking his tongue all this time, obviously. Severus also realized that the animagus' abilities came from Black magic. The idiot could no longer hang out with the werewolf.

-I won't repeat it, - Arcturus continued. - Anyone who decides to covet Regulus or something belonging to him, _lose his head._

Even Dumbledore shivered slightly from the coldness in the room. Sirius was pale as hell. There was no doubt about it. If he tried to do something to Regulus, Arcturus will blow off his head without batting an eye. After Lord Black left, the news was discussed for a long time. Slytherins were still circling around Regulus, but none of them pulled him into Death Eaters or talked about family unification.

Slughorn and Flitwick were also circling around Reggie and Severus. The little professor was overjoyed to learn that Princes were relatives of Ravenclaw. Severus knew Regulus was watching the Marauders. A few pranks from those idiots worked on them. In late September, Dumbledore summoned Severus to his office.

-Severus, - Dumbledore said genially. - I recently found out that you moved in with your grandparents. I'm surprised to find out, given their relationship with your mother.

-And?

-My boy, family is very important. Don't you miss your father?

-He's in jail, - Severus said. Albus frowned. Didn't he know? - My mother is dead because of him. I stay with Princes. - Severus's eyes narrowed menacingly. - You'd better remember that saving three lives trumps saving one, director. I don't owe Potter or you anything.

Dumbledore's eyes widened. He clearly did not expect this. Severus can directly see how Reggie's lips stretch in a grin in words.

\- If that's all, then I'm leaving.

On the way to the Slytherin common room, Severus nearly fuming. How dare this old man mention Tobias Snape? Something exploded on the side. Severus frowned there. Pettigrew raced down the hallway, spitting slugs. Prince looked up. Reggie sat on a huge chandelier, wand in hand.

-Is your wand white? - Severus wondered.

-I bought it in the summer, - nodded Regulus. - These assholes don't give up. Peeves, wanna have some fun?

The poltergeist immediately drew near. Severus nearly opened his mouth. Peeves never listened to anyone.  
________________________________________________

Sirius was officially adopted by the Potters. The Marauders could no longer prank the Slytherins, because their pranks either triggered on themselves, or doubled in response. Peeves enthusiastically poured green paint on the Marauders, which hadn't been cleaned in a week when the assholes tried to prank Barty. Severus could calmly concentrate on his lessons. It was bliss. He also worked with Slughorn while Reggie was nearly littered with copies of books from Ravenclaw Castle.

The castle was old but nice. There were many different books. Princes decided not to advertise it yet. Hogwarts education began to get old, so publishing books in Britain was a waste of knowledge. Octavian made copies of several books for Severus and Regulus and enchanted them in a way that only teenagers could read them.

Severus noticed at some point that Lily was having learning problems. Then he realized what the matter was. She usually studied from his books, where there were his notes, and asked for his help. She was still one of the best students, but the decline in potions and some aspects of spells was noticeable. Severus also realized that the best students in the school weren't all that great. These were the ones who tried to stand out. Barty was very good, but Reggie was much more capable, only he was far from the first. Prince realized that Regulus had never shown his abilities in class.

In November, a scowling Lily watched him in the corner of the library.

-Why didn't you tell me anything about your father? - she demanded.

-You have no eyes to notice bruises? - She shuddered. - I insulted you, you laughed at me. We're counting, don't you think? It's time to stop pretending that we are friends.

-We were always friends until you started hanging out with...

-...my classmates? When was the last time we spoke if you didn't ask for my help? - She opened her mouth, but closed it almost immediately. - Everything is obvious. I'm not your whining vest. Find another for these purposes.

They didn't speak anymore. Christmas has come unexpectedly fast this year. This was the first time Severus had spent winter holidays not at Hogwarts. The Malfoys invited Princes to their Christmas ball.  
_______________________________________________________

A handsome man with blue eyes and dark hair served Severus a glass of pomegranate juice.

-Unusual? - he asked with a slight smile.

Embarrassed, Severus nodded. He was unaccustomed to the whole crowd of purebloods, so he quickly went to the distant fireplace in the great hall of the Malfoy mansion. The teenager glanced at the man. He was very attractive. The man looked at him with equal interest.

-My name is Marvolo. Severus, right? - He nodded. - I haven't had the honor of meeting your family yet. Didn't know Abraxas knew you.

-Are you a friend of Lord Malfoy? - Severus asked.

-Right, - nodded Marvolo. - Although I get tired of the crowd quickly, so I do not stay long at such events to his displeasure.

Marvolo glanced at the teenager out of the corner of his eye. He could not understand why he was so drawn to him. Although Severus was very cute and subtle. The teenager himself was clearly interested in him.

-Lucius mentioned you, - remarked Marvolo. - He said you’re good at potions.”

-I'm thinking about my business, - Severus shrugged. - Shop or pharmacy.

-About? - the man perked up. - In Britain, the level of potions is quite low, so there are very few true masters. A pharmacy will make life easier for many wizards.

Severus cheered up. Potions were usually talked about with disinterest.

-Almost nobody likes to mess with potions, - Prince admitted. - It takes time and attention.

-Their loss, - nodded Marvolo. - Slughorn is good, but he cares more about influence than instilling attention. Hogwarts education is getting lower,- he muttered.

Severus thought so too. All because of Dumbledore.

-Severus. - Severina approached them smoothly. Her eyes narrowed. - Lord Slytherin.

Severus stared at Marvolo, dumbfounded. Did he hear right? Marvolo hid his own surprise, because he had not yet introduced himself to the Prince family. Marvolo looked at the teenager with a peripheral vision. Fear slipped in his eyes?

-Lady Prince, - he bowed his head. - I'm afraid I took your grandson's time.

-I see, - she said flat. - I would like to talk to you later. About your family.

Bewilderment flickered in Marvolo's eyes. About family?


	3. evidence

Regulus threw some of the documents into the fireplace. In other entries, he made notes. He always approached research fruitfully.

The Peverell family. Gaunts and Potters. The title is not claimed. Peverells are descendants of Gryffindor. The entire state of the latter is sealed in storage. Reggie checked other documents. At the moment, the Peverells are in much less fortune than they were originally. But the Potters still used part of it. Didn't they even know about it? Reggie made a note for his grandfather.

If the Dark Lord claims the title, he will become Lord Gryffindor and Lord Peverell. Severus Ravenclaw. Three founders. Need to check out Hufflepuff. Reggie made some more notes. But Dumbledore knew about the Peverells. Regulus studied a lot and researched even more. He walked through the forests and abandoned places, delved into old records, studied history. It doesn't take a genius to connect the dots.

Dumbledore has the Elder wand. The Potters' Invisibility cloak. A Resurrection stone at Slytherin? Regulus wasn't sure of that. The stone has not surfaced for a very long time. But those descendants were, so perhaps, a family relic? Reggie made no notes here.

He collected the documents into one folder. He will give it to Arcturus. And he himself will go on another journey.  
__________________________________________________

Marvolo rubbed an eyebrow as he reread the documents. Octavian and Severina also studied the notes.

-You have a capable grandson, - Lady Prince muttered.

Arcturus shrugged one shoulder, pouring tea for everyone. _He knows._ Slytherin put the notes on the table.

"I almost can't believe it," he muttered.

He still couldn't believe it. First, he has two more titles of Lord. Secondly, Princes and Gaunts are very distant relatives. But they are still _connected._ Is that why he was drawn to Severus? He could not even think that there were still people with whom he was connected by blood. He did not spare Riddles and Gaunt when he killed. But he was sad that he never had a family. Maybe it isn't so?

The Princes told him why they decided to tell the truth. Because of the Potters. After becoming Lord, Marvolo could throw them out of the family. Of course, he will do it. How dare the brat attack Severus? _His family?_ Also a werewolf. He need to talk to Fenrir. He usually bit orphans or those who were mistreated.

-Hufflepuff has no direct heirs, - said Arcturus. - I checked.

-So only Marvolo and Severus remained, - Octavian narrowed his eyes. - Reggie added something here. Hogwarts?

-The heirs own the castle, - Black explained.- This is one of the things Dumbledore is afraid of.

Marvolo took a sip of his tea. That's right, the old idiot was afraid of losing his place.

-He spreads rumors about the Death Eaters himself. Half of the attacks are not even ours. Oh yes.

Marvolo took something out of his pocket, enlarging it in size.

-Ravenclaw's Diadem. It belongs to your family.

Severina carefully accepted the relic. Arcturus raised an eyebrow.

-Did you find everything?

-Yes, even in my youth. - Marvolo clasped his hands in the castle. - To be honest, in my youth I thought about creating Horcruxes out of them.

-Completely crazy? - Arcturus asked flatly.

Marvolo chuckled. It has been a long time since someone spoke to him in that tone. Lord Black is truly amazing.

-Probably. I found a book about them in the Hogwarts library and asked Slughorn. But then dismissed this idea. I look young because I used a dark spell to prolong life, but I didn't make horcruxes.

-But Dumbledore doesn't know that, - Octavian dawned. - He must know about the book. This is probably where all these stories about your appearance come from. You only show yourself to purebloods.

-He thinks I made Horcruxes? - Marvolo knitted his eyebrows. It really made sense. - And what does he want to do with it? I didn’t notice him looking for ancient records about them. How would he look for them?

-Good question, - Severina thought. - This whole war then makes no sense. How does he seek to win if he thinks you are immortal? If he does not know, then stories about a distorted appearance also do not make sense. Wait a minute though. Severus said he blamed it on overuse of dark magic.

-Grindelwald used it too, - Marvolo frowned, - but he looked good. Dumbledore is clearly darkening.

Arcturus put down his cup.

-Regulus wants to talk to Grindelwald after the holidays.

The others widened their eyes.

-He _what?_ \- Octavian did not believe that. - Severus said that your grandson is wandering around all the time, but not to the same extent.

-eExactly like this, - Black chuckled. - He's already leaving Britain. In the summer, he met a bounty hunter. You know, Marvolo, if you shake Dumbledore's plans well, then this hunter can help clean up your people's reputation.

-Do you have a plan? - Slytherin asked.

-Don`t doubt.  
______________________________________________________

Marvolo called his closest supporters and told everything he had learned. Rodolphus whistled.

-Regulus really always went somewhere. I remember visiting the Blacks for several days one day, and they did not notice that the boy did not spend the night at home.

Bellatrix nodded.

-Arcturus only cared about him. Orion and Walburga and left him alone therefore. They only shook the air because of the eldest son.

Neither Bella nor Narcissa were surprised by Lord Black's decision to cut everyone but Regulus from the family. Abraxas nodded.

-The Potters must be dealt with, Marvolo. But what about this werewolf, Fenrir?

-It was an accident, - he winced. - I was going to bite Lyall because of his attacks on werewolves, but the boy jumped out of the darkness at me. At least after that, the elder Lupin shut up. So do you have a plan?

-Long plan, - confirmed Marvolo. - The first thing I do is take the titles and remove the Potters from the family. - Slytherin glanced at the file folder. - Dumbledore will try to throw something out because of this. Depending on what it is, we will shed some light on the werewolf situation.

Abraxas narrowed his eyes.

-And you liked the boy. It was noticeable.

Marvolo shot him an indignant look while the others stifled their laughter. Malfoy spread his hands.

-I don't judge. They are your family, after all.

Abraxas knew how his friend wanted a family. It's good that the Princes told the truth. Bella leaned forward.

-I've never really talked to Reggie, - she admitted. - Looks like he got the Blacks gift.- Bellatrix herself had a problem with that. She nearly went mad in her time, but Lestranges and Marvolo quickly helped her with the vague images dancing in her mind. - What is this bounty hunter though?

-Arcturus didn't go into details. But when Dumbledore tries to dump something on us, then Regulus and this hunter will interfere.

Antonin leaned forward.

-This will simplify a lot. You should pay attention to Hogwarts, you know. When Dumbledore falls, there will be a lot to change.

The others nodded. Marvolo thought so himself.  
____________________________________________________

At the end of the winter break, the Potters were kicked out of the Peverell family. The Potters never took the title, but enjoyed some of the older family's money. It was illegal under the laws of pureblood families, even if the Potters did not know where the family's funds came from. The Potter family themselves did not even have the title of Lord. They were now just a pureblood family, supportive of Muggleborns. Plus, they had to pay a fine for using the Peverell family funds. The Potters were no longer that wealthy and powerful, obviously.

Only _true_ purebloods knew that Lord Peverell was Lord Slytherin. Of course, they didn't tell anyone about it. They also knew about the connection between Slytherin and the Princes. There was always someone from the house with Severus now.

Marvolo and Severus corresponded occasionally. They perfectly understood each other's feelings about finding a family. Slytherin sent the teenager a snake-shaped pendant that wards off negative spells. During this time, Regulus took a vacation from school. With his grades, he could afford it. Severus had no idea where the junior wizard was. Barty took over the care of his peach tree and became close to Augustus Rookwood. Prince learned that he was already a supporter of Marvolo.

Potter was angry, of course. He took out his anger in pranks. As a result, one Gryffindor and two Hufflepuffs ended up in the infirmary with injuries. Sprout took 150 points from Gryffindor. Minerva assigned the Potters and Lupin and Pettigrew two weeks of detention. Apparently, Regulus left Muggle items to Peeves because the poltergeist managed to glue the textbooks and clothes of all the Marauders together. It took the teachers almost two hours to realize that Muggle glue was being used.

The Slytherins saw that Dumbledore was upset. He could not find out who Lord Peverell was. Then he summoned Severus to his office.

-Severus, my boy, - he said mournfully. - You know about the Potters situation. I was hoping you would talk to your family about this.

-What do we have to do with it?

-The Peverells are descendants of Gryffindor, - Albus explained. - The Prince family is always neutral. Your grandparents may know Lord Peverell as he is a descendant of the founder of Hogwarts too.

-Exactly what is neutral, - Severus pointed out. - Why will they help a light family?

Dumbledore shifted. Obviously he understood that too.

-My boy, you don't think that the James family should suffer because of an unfortunate mistake? I am sure Lord Peverell will reconsider his decision as soon as he gets to know them better.

In response, Lord Peverell demanded an audit of Hogwarts. The Board of Governors supported. Albus tried to argue, but the demand was sent to the Wizengamot and contained the insignia of Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw. Naturally, no one had the right to contradict the will of the founders' heirs. That's where Dumbledore got into trouble.

Hogwarts was supposed to have scholarships, and donations from many influential families came to the school's expense. Dumbledore sent money to pay for the education of some children, for example, Lupin, and paid for the wrong ones. Useless books that no one read, expenses of the Order of the Phoenix founded by him, some informants and so on. The Ministry and parents were furious.

The entire Hogwarts library was checked, some of the books were removed, unnecessary or too dangerous for students, new ones were bought. They returned the money used to educate children whose parents were loyal to Dumbledore. One had to leave school, but Lupin's parents were able to pay for their son, much to Severus' displeasure. _Nothing, it won't be long._ They made a scholarship, for which Barty immediately passed the exam. The financial health of the school was now closely monitored.

Dumbledore suffered from both his parents and the state. Flitwick was particularly displeased.

-Why did you pay for the expenses of your bird order? - he asked gloomily.

-Filius, you know that the Dark Lord is recruiting an army," Dumbledore tried to justify himself.

Here Reggie returned to Britain with his friend in tow. For a month they dragged so many people to the Ministry that it became clear. Most of the so-called Death Eater attacks are just fake. Crimes that were blamed on their account. Some of them weren't even verified by the Aurors. Due to some, searches were carried out in the homes of dark families, as a result of which several valuables things were damaged. The Ministry received a lot of negativity as a result. Families were compensated for their belongings and illegal searches, and a tough check was conducted among the employees of the Ministry. Some were even fired.

There were interesting conversations among the journalists. Do Death Eaters really attack humans? Do Death Eaters really exist? Has anyone seen the Dark Lord with their own eyes? If so, what does he really look like? All these questions hit Dumbledore well, because he was talking about the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters.


	4. laughter

Over the March holidays, Severus and Marvolo were together the whole time. Although Slytherin was older, Severus felt very good with him. Marvolo introduced him to his familiar, the snake Nagaina. At first, the Prince was a little scared, but the snake was very friendly. He and Marvolo talked about potions and books, went to lunch at a cafe. Severus realized he was being _courting_.

-It's getting to you slowly, - Regulus said as Severus shared this with him. - You like him too.

Severus couldn't deny. Marvolo was so strong, handsome, influential. But why would he want someone like Severus?

-You are relatives, - Reggie rolled his eyes. - Both are handsome and from good families, both are talented. You are made for each other, Sev. Don't let insecurity get in the way of your happiness.

Marvolo presented him with a black gold ring with a blue stone. Engagement. Severus almost fainted. Marvolo was clearly nervous himself. This convinced the Prince to accept the ring. Later, he almost screeched around the room to the laughter of his grandmother. Severina and Octavian had a heart-to-heart conversation with Marvolo. _He proposed to their grandson._ They gathered in the living room to discuss everything.

-No sex until adulthood, - Octavian snapped, causing Marvolo and Severus to choke on their tea. _They weren't going to!_

They made a wedding contract, of course. This saved from unpleasant situations. Suddenly someone decides to use a love potion or spell on one of them, and with the contract it will become clear that someone is interfering with them. The Princes generally reacted calmly to the engagement, because they already considered Marvolo a member of the family. Slytherin was secretly very happy about this. He never had a family.

Narcissa immediately said that she would be in charge of their wedding. In this regard, ait's better not to argue with her. She had already planned the wedding of Barty and Augustus, with which they did not have the strength to argue. Marvolo introduced Severus to Fenrir, who apologized to the teenager for Lupin. This slightly improved the Prince's opinion of werewolves.

-Lupin doesn't behave like that... - He wasn't sure how to finish.

-He's a disgrace to werewolves, - Greyback shook his head. - Just a mongrel. I'll think about what to do with him later.

Severus knew that the Potions circle was discussing a new potion that would keep the werewolves mindful during the full moon. He asked Reggie about it when he came to Slytherin Castle.

-Bullshit, - he grimaced. - It tastes disgusting, it is difficult to boil, and because of this and rare ingredients, it is quite expensive. And aconite affects the inner wolf.

Hearing the conversation with his keen hearing, Fenrir broke away from the conversation with Marvolo.

-What do you mean?

-After a long dose, if you don't take it on the next full moon, the werewolf will be more aggressive, - Reggie explained. - Hearing and vision worsen over time. The action of aconite goes to the wolf, but the person himself is in order basically. It's okay for Lupin, but it's terrible for real werewolves.

-And they want to sell this? - the werewolf growled.

\- It's still expensive, so not everyone can afford it. The Ministry will say that it did everything to help the werewolves, but they refused the potion. Some countries have banned this for various reasons though. It's hard to prove adverse effects, so they don't talk about it.

-How did you know then? - Severus frowned. Reggie had no particular love for potions.

-Vairok said, - he shrugged. - He also has to deal with dark creatures that threaten people. He somehow almost killed the overly aggressive werewolf on whom the potion was tested, but he guessed in time that the problem was not in the wolf itself. Maybe you can make a normal potion?

Severus was somewhat confused, but considered. Ravenclaw had books on potions. Marvolo joined the conversation.

-I still have Salazar Slytherin's books. Some are in Parseltongue though.

Reggie shrugged.

-Vairok teaches me, I can translate something at Hogwarts for you, Sev.  
________________________________________________________________

During the holidays, they adjusted their plans. Marvolo now had people at the Ministry. They were making a list of subjects that should be included in the Hogwarts program, they were already looking for professors. They carefully released information that Lord Peverell, aka Lord Gryffindor, was Lord Slytherin. Triple Lord. On his side were pureblood families slandered by the Ministry. The journalists had a field day.

Where do the rumors of Death Eaters come from? Who even called them that? They came to the conclusion that just one of the dark wizards committed several murders, hiding behind the name of Slytherin, and then the Aurors just started throwing off crimes on all the dark families in a row. This caused even more outrage among people. The Ministry had no proof that the Death Eaters ever existed at all. _What a surprise._

What is the Dark Lord everyone is talking about? With red eyes and serpentine features? Marvolo Peverell Gryffindor Slytherin has a has a superb appearance, a disarming smile and a calm aura. _Who spoke of waves of dark magic?_ Eyes turned to Albus Dumbledore.

It was Albus Dumbledore who created the Order of the Phoenix, which was funded by Hogwarts money. To fight the cruel Dark Lord and Death Eaters. Needless to say, Hogwarts's new semester began with howlers to the headmaster?

The Slytherins didn't even blink at this. In the spell class Regulus with Pandora surrounded themselves with books, Severus prepared potions, looking through the books of Slytherin and Ravenclaw, while Barty and August studied their own mountain of books. Flitwick allowed them to use his class however they wanted without even asking anything. Severus let him see through the spell on the books, and the little professor spent his time sitting in a chair in the same classroom and buried in old tomes.

Lily disturbed them one such evening. Flitwick looked up at the surprised girl.

\- Can I help you, Miss Evans?

-I wanted to demonstrate the non-verbal spell we learned in the last lesson, Professor.

-We'll be discussing this tomorrow, Miss Evans. All the subtleties and mistakes.

-And they?..

Flitwick raised an eyebrow.

-I personally supervise my students. Their friends can attend the extra classes I teach.

No one commented that they all sat silently buried in books. Lily left, but then McGonagall showed up, to which Barty rolled his eyes.

-Filius, do you have extra classes? - Minerva asked doubtfully, looking at Severus's cauldron. - Miss Evans looked upset.

-I patronize my students. _You have to understand this._ \- McGonagall flinched slightly at the meaningful tone. - Miss Evans can wait for tomorrow's lesson.

-Sorry about that, - Minerva sighed. - The Gryffindors have become nervous about the latest events.

Because their beloved Dumbledore screwed up.

-Let's hope Mr. Potters and his friends don't do some trouble, - Flitwick said flatly.

Pandora snorted, leaning against Reggie's back with her own, holding the book upside down. They all knew that these were empty hopes. The idiots have already earned a month of detention. In the evening, Regulus sent the owl to Arcturus.

The next day, the Marauders talked about dark mages while Dumbledore told the staff that the Dark Lord was probably up to something vile. Apparently he was unsure about Lord Slytherin. Marvolo previously told Severus that he also used the potion to get rid of his father's blood, so his appearance changed. Dumbledore couldn't really recognize him. On the evening of the same day, the owls brought newspapers. Where the friendship between Grindelwald and Dumbledore was described from the words of Gellert himself. Barty looked at his older brother almost in awe as Severus washed down his cough with juice. _He thought Regulus was joking about going to Grindelwald._

Grindelwald shared that Albus had a crush on him and abandoned caring for his little sister to be with him. This sister died in a duel between them and Dumbledore's brother. They never knew whose spell had killed her. Gellert described how Dumbledore was afraid to fight him, which caused many to die. Then Albus defeated him, but he could not kill him. Imprisoned in Nurmengard. Even visited sometimes.

-He really regretted Ariana's death, - Regulus remarked as they sat in Flitwick's class.- But he was happy to reveal Dumbledore's true nature.

The number of howlers increased. Because some moments were in the old history books. There were witnesses. _Grindelwald's words were true._ Dumbledore hid in his office while the students whispered. Gellert's story was checked for several days. Dumbledore gave up caring for his sister. Grindelwald pointed out that Dumbledore didn't even notice that. _Has he changed?_

This issue was brought up to a meeting of the Board of Governors by Abraxas Malfoy. The Board passed the issue to the Ministry. On the same day, doctors from St. Mungo's came to Hogwarts. They checked all the children and found 17 abused. They were taken to the hospital. The Aurors started checking their guardians. Marvolo's men at the Ministry followed closely the progress of the case.

Some of the children were too young and skinny for their age. Too scared. They asked to stay at Hogwarts for the summer. _Why didn't anyone pay attention?_ The howlers flew not only to Dumbledore, but also to the school staff. The Marauders also got it, because several of the abused children from time to time were subjected to their humiliating pranks. Other students began to look at the four with obvious disgust.

The Ministry has created a department that will monitor the birth of children with the display of magic. These children will be immediately visited by department employees and families will be checked. Lord Slytherin organized an orphanage for magical children with good educators and all the comforts. Children without guardians were immediately sent there. The new department worked for days to keep track of all the magical children in Britain.

Severus was somewhat surprised that Dumbledore hadn't been fired yet. He got out as best he could, wriggle and used his contacts. Although those remained less and less. The Prince also noticed that Lily began to spend time with James. This made him roll his eyes. He didn't even feel jealous or annoyed. He had real friends, family and a fiance. Why should he care who she's dating? The fact that he didn’t react to this, for some reason, infuriated James. The idiot even watched him in the hallway.

-What, got the title and forgot about your old friend? - he asked mockingly. - Typical of a Slytherin.

Severus didn't even look back at him. There were only a few Hufflepuffs in the hallway. This may have spurred Sirius to grab his wand as Reggie steered from the side.

-Look at people when they talk to you, Snivellus.

Severus's pendant flashed. Sirius was blown into the wall by a gust of wind. Reggie's white wand instantly aimed at the pale James.

_-Pick your brother off the wall, whelp, you will need alive._

Regulus grabbed Severus by the sleeve and dragged him into the great hall, pulling a star-shaped amulet from his pocket along the way. Barty immediately looked up from his plate when he saw them.

-What happened?

-Potters, - Severus hissed, clutching his pendant.

They themselves appeared in the great hall a few minutes later. Sirius had an scratch on his forehead from hitting the wall. The Potters glared at the Slytherins as they sat down at their table. Dumbledore frowned and stood up. But he didn't even have time to open his mouth. The doors of the large hall were nearly blown away. One glance was enough to understand the obvious. _Lords Slytherin and Black and the Princes are furious._ The air crackled with magic. Marvolo was instantly at the table of the Slytherins, who hastily bowed their heads in greeting. Marvolo just waved a hand, squeezing Severus in a quick hug. The Princes glared at the petrified Potters, and Arcturus gave Dumbledore an icy gaze.

_\- I didn't make myself clear then, obviously. Or is someone so tired of the head on their shoulders?_

\- I'm afraid I'm not very ...

Marvolo cut Dumbledore off.

_\- I felt my fiance being attacked, director. Need a better excuse for the heirs of the founders to change the leadership of Hogwarts?_

Dumbledore turned white in a split second, while the state rooted in place. Octavian did not take his eyes off the Marauders.

-It's time to end the warnings, - he said.- We've already let the Wizengamot know. These Marauders and you, Dumbledore, are going with the Aurors.

Dolohov at the head of the group of Aurors bared his teeth. Regulus glanced at Flitwick.

-Phoenix may interfere.

-He will not, - the spell professor replied grimly.

Albus almost jumped.

\- I'm sure all of this is a little misunderstanding. After all...

\- How's the werewolf here? - Severina said sharply, nodding at the white Lupin. - Who almost killed my grandson? _I don't think so, old scum._

-Don’t try to resist, director, - Antonin warned. - We already have all the necessary memories. Do you five come with us voluntarily or in handcuffs?

The contented Slytherins watched Dumbledore and his pawns stuttering. Dolohov airlifted the parchment to Filius.

-Until the situation is resolved, you act as the director, professor Flitwick.


	5. happiness

The Wizengamot didn't care about Dumbledore's tales of the Dark Lords or little misunderstandings. His lions humiliated people, almost killed the student and then attacked this very student. _Guilty._

Pettigrew's parents paid a fine for not registering the Animagus form. At school he was not spoken to, he quietly graduated from school and never appeared anywhere else. Lupin was expelled for always covering up his friends. The Lupins hastened to hide from everyone. Potter was also fined and expelled. Sirius was also monitored by the Ministry. Only age saved him from Azkaban. The Potter family hastily left England. They finally figured out who they pissed off. They were all magically forbidden from approaching Severus. Not that they'll try now. If they come close, there will be no judgment. _They will simply be killed._ Dumbledore was fired, fined and sentenced to a year of Azkaban. Grindelwald, illegal vows, student neglect. All of this bit his ass in the end. He was magically forbidden to approach Hogwarts altogether. Without these five, studying at Hogwarts became calm and enjoyable.

Marvolo and his people literally clung to the Ministry and Hogwarts, since the first was already in their pocket. Flitwick immediately got involved. They established a list of new subjects, teachers and other changes. Flitwick became a full-fledged director. He gave Minerva a choice. Deputy or head of Gryffindor. She clearly did not cope with both positions. Minerva chose the latter, clearly feeling guilty about her blind faith in Dumbledore. Severina came to Hogwarts as deputy director.

Dumbledore tried to talk about the Dark Lord when he got free, but no one listened to him. His brother sheltered Albus for a while, but soon sent him away. Albus hadn't changed at all since his youth, so he said. The ex-director was last seen at Godric's Hollow. They never heard of him again. 

Marvolo soon took over as Minister of Magic, tightening the Statute of Secrecy. After the story of the children being abused by the guardians, no one complained about it. The purebloods were particularly relieved. Werewolves gained a normal position in society, especially when it became known why Fenrir bite children at all. For the dark creatures, a separate school was built, on the territory of which there were special buildings for their needs. For example, at home during full moons.

Regulus left Hogwarts without even completing his education. He traveled in search of lost knowledge in the company of those he met along the way. Barty and Augustus sometimes joined him when they got married. _And yes, it's better not to argue with Narcissa about wedding events._ The first thing Barty did was to sort things out with Reggie's new friends on the first trip, of course. He's his younger brother after all. Augustus said it amused Bishop and Vairok a lot, with both of whom Reggie had a supernatural bond with.

Severus was completely immersed in potions. He did create a new potion for werewolves, which Fenrir was the first to order for his wolves. Severus himself was treated with great respect. Especially from the end of the sixth year. His engagement to Marvolo was on everyone's lips. He remembered Lily's face for a long time. Some kind of mixture of disbelief, resentment, jealousy and anger. After graduation, she tried to get a job at the Ministry, but her prejudice against purebloods quickly sent her out into the streets. As Severus understood, she had returned to the Muggle world.

He didn't care. He had long lost love, respect or even the usual warmth for her. _He had a family._ He sometimes woke up with the thought that it was a dream. But the warmth of the sleeping Marvolo and Nagini's body at the head of the bed convinced him otherwise. From time to time he thought that he should have opened his eyes to the truth earlier. On his relationship with Lily. Although he understood that it would not bring his mother back. It was a sad thought, but now he had his own family. _Now he was truly happy._


End file.
